poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2
Jay Jay's Adventures of Cars 2 is a Jay Jay the Jet Plane/Disney crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary Jay Jay the Jet Plane and friends join their friends Mater and Lightning for a trip around the world but also wind up in a secret spy battle. Can the new move Herky invented help save the day? Plot Prologue: Leland Turbo's message The film begins with a car named Leland Turbo sending a message to Finn McMissile about something he found a evil weapon and that his cover has been compramised. He is forced to flee when the ones chasing him appear in the door way as the opening titles play. Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) That night, Finn rides to Leland's location on a boat named Crabby. He tells Finn what he's looking for and Finn told him he's looking for a car. Then a warship shows up and blocks their paths. He tells Crabby to turn around but Crabby is reluctant until the warship aims a laser cannon at him. Crabby turns around but Finn is not there. It is later revealed that Finn has snuck onboard the ship and made it to the rig where Leland sent the message from. Then he saw Professor Zundap with the Lemons who have brought in a camera. Then one of the Lemons brings a crushed and cubed car that turns out to be Leland Turbo. Finn McMissile was horrified, but doesn't see fire come out and reveal his shadow. Professor Zundap looks up and saw Finn McMissile. A chase begins with one of the Lemons getting blown up. Then Finn escapes and fakes his death so that the Lemons won't realize he's still alive. Professor Zundap muses how anyone will be able to stop him now. At Radiator Springs/World Grand Prix Mater, whom Jay Jay and his Tarrytown friends are hanging out with, is carrying a lemon in to Radiator Springs for a refuel and suddenly Lightning McQueen is back from his race to see his best friend and they started to hang out for some fun then at the restaurant called the Wheel Well Motel, Lightning McQueen and Sally have a date and Mater has become a waiter for the night and Lightning McQueen and Sally have the usual but Mater doesn't know what the usual is. Then as the people are waiting in line for the dinner, a tv show called Del comes on the screen and Del has Sir Miles Axelrod on the show then he talks about the new oil he invented called Allinol and called a Italian race car named Francesco about the World Grand Prix race coming up soon. Jay Jay is suspicious of Miles Axelrod and his fuel he created because it might have some weird stuff in it. However, his friends are not sure if his theories are correct. Whilst they talk about this, Mater speaks to Francesco on the phone, talking about his friend Lightning McQueen being in the race and could be entered in the race. Jay Jay and friends think it's a wonderful idea. So, Lightning McQueen agreed and he and his team, along with Jay Jay and friends, head to the airport to Japan and made it to the party. Jay Jay and his friends are in the party when they spotted Francesco talking about Sally with Mater and Lightning McQueen have a confirmation of the race. That night, Miles Axlerod gives a speech and welcomes the people who're racing in this race and the car with the red coat of paint is Finn McMissile in disguise and is trying to find the camera he found on the rig until he meets up with Holly Shiftwell. Then they found out that an American spy is going to meet up with them in the party. However, upon seeing Professor Z and his thugs (one of them the American spy in disguise), Finn McMissile tells Holly she will be meeting with the spy instead. Meanwhile, Mater is rushing to the bathroom, due to supposed oil leaking, as Mater never leaks oil. He waits for one of the stalls to become vacant as one of the cars come out. However, he doesn't know about McQueen telling Jay Jay and his friends to keep an eye on him. While he is being washed, the American spy comes in, and sends up his signal. As he admires his reflection in a nearby mirror, he sees that two of the Lemons have discovered him, and are clearly unsurprised by this. A fight begins, and with the noise from the fight emitting from the boys bathroom, Jay Jay and his friends are easily able to locate where Mater is. When they get there, Mater comes out of the stall he was in and warns them not to go in. When Tuffy the tow truck sees the damaged American spy, she offers to help but the spy tells her he's fine. However, as Mater talks to Tuffy, the spy places the information he was supposed to give to Finn and Holley in a small device onto him. When Mater, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, Big Jake, Old Oscar, Savannah, Tuffy and Revvin' Evan leave, Tuffy's suspicion is raised as she has seen cars like the Lemons before but can't remember where. Then, the Lemons make a quick getaway when Nighlock appears at the party, trying to find Light Ultron, who had gone missing three days earlier. And then, when Mater, Jay Jay and his friends head back to the main party room, they meet Holly, who actually was on her way to meet with the American spy. However, she is surprised to find that Mater is the one with the signal. They agree to rendezvous at the race, making Nighlock suspicious of her, saying, "Only agents and soldiers use that term.", to the others after Holly is out of earshot. The First Race/Clash through Tokyo The next night at the race, the Lemons prepare to injure a few of the racers. The American spy meanwhile is being held in a warehouse. He was given Allinol, which is apparently a highly flammable fuel activated only by an electromagnetic pulse ray. As the ray powers up, one of the Lemons shows the American spy various photos from the party and tells him who has the device at the party until he noticed Mater, Jay Jay and his friends in the bathroom photo and Dr. Zundapp finds out that Mater has the device and orders his Lemons to kill him and his friends. The ray fires, killing the spy, though this provides Light Ultron the chance to get away from his captors to warn the government. Meanwhile, at the race, Lightning McQueen and his friends are preparing for the signal to go. Whilst they wait, Nighlock is still waiting for the moment to strike the Lemons they strike, thanks to Light Ultron. He suddenly notices Tuffy raising an eyebrow as if deep in thought. Nighlock asks her what is wrong, and Tuffy tells him that when she and her friends were in the bathroom last night, she saw the Lemons and knows she saw them somewhere before but can't remember where. Meanwhile, Lightning is ready to race. Finn and Holly are watching the race from above. They try to find the Lemons using Holly's computer. Then, after hitting one of the cars, Finn McMissile notices multiple Lemons, including Acer, going after Mater. He orders Holly to get Mater out of the pits whilst he deals with the Lemons. Lightning McQueen takes the lead in the first few laps. Finn contacts Nighlock for assistance, and he responds immediately. Then, as Holly is secretly escorting Mater, she accidentally makes him make Lightning make a mistake, losing the lead. Meanwhile, the Lemons grab Finn and are about to kill him when Nighlock arrives, distracting them. Then, Mater thanks them and Jay Jay and friends show up as they heard the same noise from the bathroom the previous night. When the race is over, Lightning has lost the race and came in 2nd place. When Mater, Jay Jay and friends turn up with Nighlock, Lightning confronts them. He demands to know why they accidentally made him make a mistake. Mater suddenly realizes his mishap and tries to apologize. However, Lightning's anger keeps him from accepting the apology. Jay Jay and his friends along with Nighlock try to calm Lightning down but it falls on deaf ears. The next day/chase through the airport The next day, Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock, and Light Ultron prepare to leave Japan to head back to America when they meet a security guard (actually Finn McMissile in disguise) who asks them to come with him. As they head to a lounge, they are secretly followed by Grem and Acer. Finn tells the others of his true identity. Whilst Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock, and Light Ultron converse the current situation, Finn discovers that the Lemons are following them. So Finn McMissile cuts the window glass while Mater, Jay Jay, his friends, Nighlock and Light Ultron prepare to head for their plane. Meanwhile, the Lemons have caught up and they are about to attack when Finn hooks up to Mater and the others. Then, the plane named Sidney flies in to help them escape. Snuffy even puffs up skywriting smoke to keep the Lemons distracted. Then, once the Lemons are down, Sidney, Finn, Mater, Holly, and the others manage to get away. On board, Finn, Holly, Mater, and the others talk about themselves. Then, Trivia *in * * * * * *Jay Jay and his friends will join Ryan and the gang in Ryan and the Cat Returns. * Scenes *Prologue: Leland Turbo's message *Finn on the rig/Faking death (JJAoC2) *At Radiator Springs/World Grand Prix *The First Race/Clash through Tokyo *The next day/Chase through the airport */ */ * * * * * * *Post Credits: Ryan's message to Jay Jay Songs *Going There With You *Make My Day * * * * * *Collision of Worlds * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Upcoming films